


Recovery From Love

by 1StarShine1



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's Superficial Because This Is Short, Kidnapping, Torture, but that's the main thing, no real recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: It was fine at first, it always is. It's when they wanted to keep traveling forward that true colors were shown. Will they be able to get out of this or will it spell the end.(This is probably a better summary for a story that's more fleshed out. This is more a 'get this idea out there' thing.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You should have listened to Asgore and never left the ruins.

Oh sure it was fine in the beginning. It's always fine in the beginning.

You were marveling at the fact that there was snow and living trees in this giant cave when you met a skeleton monster. One of two brothers, this one a tall bloke with an affinity for puns and seemingly a mission to drive you insane any chance he could. He introduced you to his younger brother who seemed to be sunshine in a marshmallow. You just have to watch out that those marshmallows don't have a razor in them.

Oh it was fun at first. You started to pick up on Papyrus's wordplay much to Sans's chagrin. You made it up to him by expanding his repertoire of recipes. Though he still claimed that his magnificent tacos were the best. You had a grand time getting to know everyone in the sleepy town of Snowdin. There comes a time when a bird leaves the nest.

That's when things changed. You wanted to find a way home even though you've been missing for how many months, and were probably presumed dead. You also wanted to explore what was beyond Snowdin. Sans's demeanor changed after that. He kept trying to keep you in Snowdin by suggesting all these sudden and new things you both could do. While that's great you really did want to move forward. It'd gotten to the extreme that he was physically blocking the path and pulling you into a Fight.

This wasn't another of his deterrents. It almost looked like he was was trying to bring you great harm. It was all you could do not to get hit by endless barrage of bones. One unfortunate step sent you to the ground feeling bludgeoned by a baseball bat. You had your eyes closed trying to curb the pain, you didn't see you getting knocked unconscious coming.

You came to in a nearly pitch black room. The faint source of light leaked around a blackout curtain covering a window. Your arms were strapped together above your head to a rope connected to the ceiling. You weren't worried about who was holding you here only about how you were going to get out. You tried picking at the pert around your wrists, but it was at too awkward of an angle and too tight to be of any success. Then you thought you could use you weight and hang long enough to break the rope' no dice.

Your heart beat frantically when you heard the door open. You didn't have much of a range of motion but you could still turn enough to see who it was. Maybe they could get you out of this. What you weren't expecting was Sans to be standing there with a grin. He had a kind of bounce to his step that was odd for him.

“Sans! I don't know what's going on but can you get me out of here?”

“Now Why Would I Do That?” The way he spoke was bone chilling. “That would undo all the work I did.” What?

He came around, standing in front of you, and went to caress your cheek. Your immediate reaction was to flinch away. This was not the sweet blueberry you've gotten to know over the time you've been in Snowdin. He grabbed your hair to pull you back then twirled it around a bony finger.

“Don't Worry It's Safe Here. I Make Sure Of That.”

Thankfully he left without doing anything, but not knowing about anything going on is excruciating. Why are you here? Why is Sans acting like this? What about the others?


	2. Chapter 2

You thought the ignorance was excruciating, it didn't hold a candle to this. You refused to meet any of his advances, always flinching or pushing away. When you responded non too kindly to his 'future plans' for the two of you he showed a new side. He must have figured that since he wasn't convincing through talking, brute force was going to be his approach. At first he tried to be intimidating, but that changed the first time you actively fought back.

You had pulled away from a forced kiss, he in turn grabbed your hair, and instead of moving away you tried kicking out. Unfortunately, he maneuvered in a way that had you wrapping a leg around his hip which he held there. You didn't want to think about what was between the two of you at _all_.

That's when the lashing started. If you didn't give him what he wanted you have to endure being whipped for however long. Then he'd leave you bloody and shaking from pain. This became the routine, and at first you were defiant, but one could only take so much. When it became clear that he wasn't going to stop you became more withdrawn. It went from torturous pain to uncaring numbness in what probably should have been a startling short time. You becameso numb that you can't even feel the tingle of him healing the damage. He thought he'd won but you just didn't care anymore.

At least he released you from the bindings. It took you some time to find your legs given the fact that you were immobile, for the most part, for however many weeks. For the time being you stayed in bed until you weren't shaking on your legs. There was an echo of surprise when you were able to leave the room. Sans never left your side but still.

The house is similar to the room; the windows being boarded up _and_ covered by blackout curtains. The exits are all blocked up as well. Thankfully he left you be for the most part, wanting to 'ease the transition of having free reign of the house'. He was still forthcoming of his plans for the future. Gag.

One day you wake up to the bed you're forced to share with him empty. You find you're alone and free in this cabin for the first time ever. A part of you screamed _this is your chance to run_. To where? The Underground isn't endless, and you wont be able to hide from him forever.

Sans seemed exorbitantly happy seeing you sitting on the couch where you were for the majority of the day. You didn't react when hugged you tight and held you close that night. You were waiting for the other shoe to drop with an echo of worry.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd been pretty distant and floaty from your emotions the past few days. A lot of this time had been spent alone which was odd. It's weird to go from seeing Sans almost daily to hardly at all. What happened? Is he avoiding you for some reason? It's probably something you should be worried about, but it's just easier to ignore it all. You didn't even have a reaction to the random banging you distantly heard. Just found solace in the dark room you were in.

Without warning you were lifted from the bed that was your sanctuary. Maybe compliance will continue to protect you when you realized it wasn't Sans. You didn't open your eyes as your new captor took you to wherever they were planing. You grew curious when there was bright light behind your eyelids. You could only crack you eyes a little bit before you were assaulted by the light. You had to squint so hard that you could only make out colors grey, white, or orange. Why does that seem familiar? You tried your best to block out the outside stimuli as you were taken to who knows where.

Papyrus couldn't believe the condition he found you in. You wouldn't respond to him just stay as curled up as you could. All this time he had thought you were traversing the underground. Sans even said you left early one morning and hasn't seen you since. It was odd but not unheard of that someone could dodge Alphys in Waterfall, but there was no avoiding the cameras Undyne has set up. When he asked if either of them had seen the human they were confused. When it was checked there was no sign of you in Waterfall, or anywhere for that matter.

Now that you were found he needs to get you checked out, find Sans, and get to the bottom of what happened here. First stop, Hotland.


	4. Chapter 4

There was so much going on around you that you didn't want to acknowledge. New monsters you refuse to talk to because maybe they'd drop the niceties and get on with what they wanted to do. You weren't in the house anymore, and they set you up in this room that's reminiscent of a hospital... sort of. This is all kinds of weird, and trying to convince yourself its some dream isn't working.

~ ~ ~

When you were brought to Hotland and Undyne's lab you stayed curled up with you eyes screwed shut. Figuring out quickly that you were sensitive to light they kept everything dim. In doing so you bloomed like a flower. You remained quiet though, always looking off in the distance. They couldn't locate Sans and they couldn't get any information from you so they were left scrambling in the dark.

~ ~ ~

Since this new environment wasn't acting the way you expected it was just easier to drift back. To lose awareness of your surroundings feels safer than anything else. The dark is safer, the dark is protective, it's better than the alternative. You were content floating in this solitude.

 _A being like you doesn't belong in the void. The void is a ravenous beast that will eat away at you_.

Would that really be a bad thing?

 _You have so much potential and you will be able to find safety if you gave it a chance_.

You probably should be worried that you're hearing a disembodied voice so clearly but... It doesn't sound at all fun, following the voice's advice, but it's probably the smarter thing to do.

It took time to find some semblance of self. At least you had an anchor in Papyrus, that's why it was familiar before. You were no where ready to talk about what happened, and surprisingly they respected that. Maybe the voice was right, in due time things can and will get better.


End file.
